


Bargain Harder Hyung

by chrisonfire



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Grocery Shopping, M/M, for once, it's not smut, tf did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Hakyeon and Wonshik go grocery shopping





	

**Author's Note:**

> what have I written

Wonshik and Hakyeon were going to the grocery store. Both of them had left the VIXX dance practice and it was now 8 pm. They were excited to buy groceries.  
“Let's go to Costco,” Wonshik suggested excitedly. “I wanna buy in bulk. I love bulk.”  
Hakyeon instantly turned and almost hit another car in his excitement to buy in bulk. He leaned close to Wonshik and whispered in his ear, “I love bulk too. I want those big loaves of bread.”  
When they got in the parking lot Hakyeon almost ran over three pedestrians. His strategy for not running people over involved shouting, “Get the fuck out of the way! I don't know how I got my license either!” until people ran terrified out of his path.  
They ran to the entrance as if their lives depended on it. Costco wasn't usually open 24 hours a day but the employees here had nothing better to do with their lives. This was good for Hakyeon and Wonshik, who often needed to get meat late at night.  
The employees sighed as they ran in. They were used to Hakyeon and Wonshik needing supplies often. They might as well work at the store for how often they were there. “Hyung, I need some meat,” panted Wonshik.  
“Oh, I'll give you meat,” said Hakyeon sassily as they ran to the meat section. “I'll get you a nice juicy sausage.” Wonshik's eyes lit up in excitement. He did want Hakyeon's big juicy sausage.  
Hakyeon got the biggest sausage he could find, then realized he forgot a cart and took some old couple’s cart. He tossed their canned food out and threw in his sausage, running away with the sausage so quick the cart almost fell over. Wonshik cheered when he saw how big Hakyeon's meat stick was. He wanted it in his mouth right that moment.  
“We should get some of that sticky stuff for lunch tomorrow,” Wonshik suggested.  
“Oh yes,” responded Hakyeon. “Let's get that good homemade sticky stuff. It tastes really good.” They quickly went to the refrigerated section and got a big jar of mayonnaise.  
“I love that sticky white stuff,” Wonshik said happily. “Especially homemade.”  
“We should get cough medicine,” said Hakyeon with concern. “I know you get a sore throat often from sucking my big- lollipops.” He started heading towards the pharmacy.  
Wonshik followed gratefully. Sucking lollipops so often really did hurt eventually. But he loved Hakyeon’s special flavored lollipop. “Oh yes, get the sweet medicine, hyung. My favorite.”  
Hakyeon grabbed it off the shelf and handed it to Wonshik. It was the big bottle, extra strength. Wonshik happily watched Hakyeon take it to the pharmacy to pay. “You can make me pay later if you want, hyung,” he whispered.  
“Don't worry, later I'll fu- make you pay,” said Hakyeon back. Wonshik bounced up and down in excitement.  
“Let's get bread, hyung,” Wonshik whispered. “I want you to feed me a big breadstick.” He gently tugged at the cart and Hakyeon instantly spun it and ran towards the pastries section.  
“Oh, this frosting is so thick and creamy. I really want it,” said Wonshik longingly as he stared at a donut. “I just wanna lick it up.”  
“I'll get it and you can lick it good when we get home,” said Hakyeon, throwing it in the cart. Wonshik stared at it with excitement. He wanted to lick that frosting so bad.  
They went to the vegetable section to get a nice big cucumber. “Oh, this one's good, it's really fresh.” Hakyeon said, holding one.  
“Oh yes, I can feel it. It's nice and hard like it should be. Can I hold your hard cucumber, Hakyeon?” Wonshik asked, moving his hand over the vegetable.  
“Oh yes,” breathed Hakyeon. He gave Wonshik the cucumber to hold. As Wonshik's skin touched Hakyeon, he made a little noise of pleasure. His hands were cold and Wonshik was warm.  
“If I could I'd shove this whole thing in my mouth right now, hyung,” Wonshik said in Hakyeon's ear.  
“I want some spaghetti,” Wonshik complained. He loved that stuff, especially when he could just suck it into his mouth nice and slow, licking up the leftover sauce at the end. “I love the sauce you always make too.”  
Hakyeon's homemade sauce was amazing and Wonshik's favorite thing to eat. He'd eat Hakyeon’s sauce every day if he could. He smiled when Hakyeon got the ingredients along with the spaghetti. “You don't have to wait for dinner to taste my sauce, you know,” Hakyeon told him and Wonshik shivered in excitement. He loved tasting Hakyeon’s sauce when he was helping him make it, before it was finished.  
“Let's get some dough,” Hakyeon said. “I know how much you love kneading my dough for me.” Wonshik nodded eagerly. He loved kneading Hakyeon's dough. It was one of his favorite things.  
“We should go to checkout now,” Wonshik said, almost disappointed. He loved shopping with Hakyeon.  
“I'd rather check you out,” Hakyeon said in Wonshik's ear, before they went.  
They ran to the exit, shoving in front of the line. “$230.40,” the cashier said, bored.  
“I'll give you $150,” Hakyeon said firmly. Wonshik loved when Hakyeon did this. He watched as he continued arguing with the employee.  
“Bargain harder, hyung,” he excitedly shouted. “Oh, Hakyeon,” he moaned. He just really loved when Hakyeon bargained hard.  
They paid $200 and left, driving home panting and exhausted. When they got home, they immediately went into their room. The rest of the group wasn't home yet, and all they saw when they got back was a single Costco bag.


End file.
